Heart to Heart
by LFC Hotstuff
Summary: Summary: The pitter patter of little feet awaits the exalted parents-to be, Edward and Bella, when startling news rocked them to their very core. What will they do in a situation that could mean life and death?


This one-shot is an entry to the Trying for a baby contest and I am happy to announce that it took home Second Place bragging right in Public vote. I have been sitting on the idea for this story for some time before I found the right opportunity to finally put it in print. Thanks to the encouragement of my Robin aka SK.

Thanks to Wendy, my stalker girl who did the beta work on this one-shot. Also a big shout out to SK and Denise for pre-reading. Well, that's all I can say for now. Let me know what you guys think of my little project.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: The pitter patter of little feet awaits the exalted parents-to be, Edward and Bella, when startling news rocked them to their very core. What will they do in a situation that could mean life and death?<strong>

**Heart to Heart:**

~Bella~

"Edward, its pink, its pink!" I rushed out of the bathroom barely able to pull my pajama pants up to show Edward the little plastic indicator. Oh my God! Someone has to pinch me to prove that I wasn't dreaming. It was now a reality. I could feel the smile on my face turned impossibly wider upon hearing Edward's footsteps taking the stairs two steps at a time. Excited? Nah! Ecstatic perhaps!

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward still had the same doubtful look that I knew so well. Years of trying to get pregnant and getting the same dismal result after each test already took its toll on us. The disbelieving expression slowly formed into a smile when I kept nodding my head repeatedly. I was sure that Edward didn't want to believe me until he saw the indicator with his own two eyes. He had turned into a skeptic, often times displaying his despairing emotions openly. I felt the same way, maybe even more but was much more successful in hiding my frustration and yearning.

"Yes! Yes!" I ran to meet him by the top of the stairs and shoved the device in his hand. I could see his eyes darted down to the plastic device that held our fate and happiness instantly radiated across his face. My face was all flushed with excitement while I waited to hear what he had to say.

"Yes!" Edward, my husband of three years pumped his fist first before he jumped and twirled around just like a ballet dancer on crack. He was not a graceful dancer by any means and to see him attempting to dance was a treat if you enjoy watching a monkey dance. Edward's jubilation instantly stopped when he caught me giggling while watching his sorry ass trying to dance. He then picked me up by my waist and swung me around happily. I was beside myself at the very least, after years of waiting, this was a dream come true for us.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and clasped them together behind him. "I am so happy honey." I hugged him tightly feeling giddy and breathless. Happiness was oozing out from every pore in my body. I could feel my whole body humming with the happy news as I clung to Edward feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Me too honey, I hope it's a boy!" Edward quipped with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"All I can ask for is a healthy, _normal_ child, unlike his father." I kissed his lips, nipping at them a little.

A shower of kisses assaulted me all over in response to my teasing before his lips moved to my mouth, and we shared a deep kiss that lasted a long time before we had to break it up and gasped for air. Happy wasn't even an apt word to express how we felt at this moment. Life was good: I marveled happily throughout the day. Now, we can start the family that we've always wanted.

I soared through the week glowing with pride and basking in joy and contentment, we were finally pregnant! Nothing could dampen my mood despite several problems that arose at work. I was on cloud nine and everything looked rosy from my perspective. An honest to goodness peppy glow radiated off me the entire morning as I made a call for my first prenatal appointment.

It pays to know an insider, especially if that someone was an OB-Gyn. My friend and doctor Leah Clearwater took my appointment right away. I left work early in order to make it to my appointment in 30 minutes. It was a short drive within Seattle, but the afternoon traffic could be unpredictable.

Too bad Edward couldn't leave work with such little notice; it would have been nice for him to experience _Daddy-hood_ from the onset. I retrieved my cell phone from my purse and dialed his number.

"Talk to me baby," Edward tried to make his voice huskier, breathing into the phone like he was having an orgasm. I laughed and made sure that I returned the favor.

"Mr. Cullen, I am dying to have some fun with you tonight…say, eight in the evening? Wear nothing…." I whispered in my sexiest voice as I made my way inside the car. I giggled the rest out, unable to keep the laughter from surfacing.

"I'll be there…you can count on it babe." He joined in the laughter. Edward had been floating on the clouds since he found out about my pregnancy. He spent the better part of the night, talking to my stomach and singing to the baby. It was a pure delight thinking how good of a father he would be. He would be perfect!

"Hey honey, I am on my way to see Leah…..yes, I was able to get an appointment right away…Okay, love you too. I will call once I am on my way home." That was my husband, the sweetest and most thoughtful guy alive. I felt truly blessed. Life was indeed good.

"Oh Leah, before I forget, I felt a little lump in my left breast about two weeks ago. I was going to tell you about it but I forgot to...maybe it has something to do with my booby ducts getting ready for motherhood huh? I laughed heartily.

Leah tore her eyes away from my chart that she was writing on and walked up to me as I was still sitting on the examination table, zipping my pants up. "Bella, lie back down and show me the lump that you found." Leah smile reassuringly. I did what I was told.

"Is there something I should be worried about?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit anxious.

"Oh no Bella, I am just taking precautions here, being pro-active. I want to make sure that everything is okay." Leah assured me as she waited while I unbuttoned my blouse and loosened my bra.

"Okay," I laid flat on my back and tried to relax as her gloved hand began feeling my breast slowly and efficiently. She moved her hand in circular motion, pressing a little bit as she felt both breasts and stopping at the spot where I directed her to the lump in question.

"Hmm….this one feels a little firm…and hard." Leah explained as I glanced at her face, sensing a little hesitation in her voice and a worry crease appearing on her forehead. "Okay, let me make a phone call to an Oncologist friend, let me see if he can see you right away." Leah said before she hurriedly left the room. I sat up dumbfounded, what just went on? I fumbled through the process of buttoning my blouse which was rather difficult due to my suddenly trembling hands.

"Bella, Dr. George Daniels has an opening at five o'clock this afternoon, which is an hour from now. You can hang around here and kill some time in my office while I see other patients if you want to." Leah was now talking a mile a minute.

"OK," was all I could say as I hopped off the table and followed Leah to her office. The baby blue wall paint was relaxing and pleasing to the eye on any given day, but I was in a growing panic as I sat on the chair facing Leah's desk.

"Bella, I will be back in little bit." Leah placed a hand on my arm, offering a little smile before she left the room.

Should I call Edward, and have him worry unnecessarily, or wait until I have the results? I debated for several minutes before I picked up my phone and redialed his number. Knowing Edward, he wouldn't forgive me if I kept something like this from him. Edward answered on the second ring.

"Hey Hun, how's your first mommy check up?" I could detect the happy smile from his voice, and I didn't want to cloud his high, but I didn't know how else to break the news to him.

"It's fine, six weeks already. But…honey, I have an appointment to see an Oncologist that Leah referred me to in about an hour."

"Oncologist? Don't they deal with can-?" His voice trailed. "Bella, what's going on?"

"I felt a lump in my breast a couple of weeks ago, but I thought it had something to do with the pregnancy. Leah did the initial check on it and thought it'll be best to have it biopsied right away. The changes that my body is going through right now makes finding out for sure a bit trickier. She's erring on the side of being safe than sorry, which I think was a good idea." I sounded so sure of myself and I couldn't help but believe that everything would be alright.

"Bella, I am on my way…where do I meet you?" Edward's tone dropped an octave and I knew the news upset him.

After giving him the direction to Leah's clinic, I was left to contemplate on what this was all about. I am sure it was nothing; Leah was only jumping the gun, my ever cautious friend.

"Bella baby, I got here as fast as I could." Edward could barely catch his breath when he barged into Leah's office. He rushed over to where I was seated for the last half hour and immediately wrapped his arms around me. Instantly, the relief that came with the warmth of his touch worked wonders inside me, making me feel more relaxed. Everything was going to be okay.

"Edward, are you okay?" I smiled as I looked up into his flushed face.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I took the stairs instead of the slow elevator, and the 8th floor is not a joke." He answered as he tried to even his breathing. "But enough of me, how are you feeling?" He gave me a kiss on the mouth and savored my lips for several seconds.

"I am good Ed, just got a little worried for a bit but now that you're here, I know everything will be okay." I tried to make my voice sound a little more upbeat than how I truly felt. A combination of anxiety and excitement, if these were the emotional roller coaster that pregnant women felt, I was in the front seat. What a buzz kill, I was still enjoying the news of my pregnancy and now this lump issue was hanging over our heads.

The process was supposed to be fast enough; Dr. Daniels was able to talk the pathologist into working on getting my biopsy results back to us within an hour. It felt like the longest hour of my entire life. Sitting in the waiting room for an hour while we waited to hear the results was like punishment. Edward and I could not even keep a conversation, frightening images of a woman with no hair flashed before my eyes. I tried to dispel the silly thoughts aside and concentrated on some happier thoughts.

"Edward, we have to start coming up with names for the baby." That was more like it, my insides suddenly felt gooey at the thought of our baby. Pink and chubby cheeks, cherubic smile, tiny hands and feet and unruly bronze hair. I could imagine a little Edward running around the house calling me _Mommy_.

He held his chin for a moment, momentarily distracted. "Hmm… how about Ryder? Or Hudson? Wait, Micah sounds good too."

"Honey, you have to come up with names for a girl too. What if the baby is a girl?" I rubbed my tummy for good measure, no matter what I said about not being too interested with the gender, a silent hope still rooted for a girl.

"Okay, let see…." Edward rolled his eyes seemingly deep in thoughts, I nudged him after a minute.

"How hard can it be to come up with a name?"

"Bella, the child will live with that name for the rest of his or her life, we don't want our child cussing us for being given a generic name or a name that they wouldn't want to be caught dead with." His laughter reverberated in the waiting room; a few people glanced up from their reading material to give Edward a puzzled look. He ignored them and continued with his name search. Edward suddenly rubbed his palms together and looked at me eagerly. "How about Sophia?" he beamed proudly at me and I nodded at him, liking the name that he came up with.

"What do you think of Ava?" I asked, coming up with the name that I had always wanted if I had a baby girl.

"That's a darling name honey," he narrowed his eyes at me. "You've only been planning for girl names huh?"

"Nah-ah, here's a few boys names that I like…Aiden and Noah."

Edward sounded the names out, "Noah Cullen…there's this abrupt tone to it. I don't know if-"

"Bella Cullen?" The receptionist called my name, "Dr. Daniels is waiting for you in his office."

"We'll continue this later." Edward held out his hand to help me up and we followed the receptionist to the office. I had the oddest feeling at that moment. It was like I could feel something was about to happen that could change me, us and everything around us.

"Bella, Edward, have a seat." Dr. Daniel's motioned to the chairs in front of his desk as he perused over the papers on his table. His manner was very calm and relaxed and I found myself doing the same thing. An elderly gentleman maybe in his late fifties who wore large rim glasses that perched proudly on his nose and a receding hairline that reminded me of a gentleman Edward and I used to work with.

"Okay, I have the results of the biopsy…" A tinge of nervousness was evident in his face for a few seconds before he was able to catch himself. I was watching his every move and I clutched onto Edward's hand tighter, as each minute felt like hours. "I am afraid that you have cancer of the breast Bella. Stage two," He said the words as clear as a bell. His words rang in my head. My heart felt like it stopped and I couldn't breathe or speak. What devastatingly cruel and unexpected news. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Edward was instantly at my side rubbing my back as the numbness crept in slowly.

"It's in its early stage and I'm relieved that we caught it when we did. I believe that if we approach this aggressively, we can eradicate it totally. I still have to order a few more tests to see if the cancer cells are localized in one area. This will make it easier for us to know how aggressive we want to be."

"Dr. Daniels, what treatment are you speaking of?" Edward spoke the question that was running through my mind, suddenly, my all-too perfect world was thrown upside down. I felt the walls crumbling all around me.

_This was not how it was supposed to be. We were having a baby! We should be celebrating!_

"Chemotherapy and at the very least, a Lumpectomy; it depends on how aggressive the cancer cells are. Radiation may also be considered." Dr. Daniel's words mashed in my brain, nothing seemed to matter but the fact that I have a life inside me. I shouldn't be getting Cancer. Nobody should, especially…

"But I am pregnant…" I whispered the words; knowing in my heart without any doubt that I would stay pregnant.

Edward and I stayed quiet during the drive home. Neither one of us had anything to say. The magnitude of the news took us by surprise. I knew that Edward was thinking about what Dr. Daniels said, the options that I may want to consider. As tactful as he tried to explain it to us, it didn't change that fact that I was going to make a sacrifice. I already made up my mind, but I wasn't saying anything yet until I hear what Edward had to say.

It was all wrong, the joy of pregnancy and the shock and horror of cancer didn't mix. It just couldn't.

"Bella, I know the news is hard on you. Damn it! It shocked the hell of out me too. It's like we are stuck between a rock and a hard place." Edward raked his fingers through his unruly hair which made it stick up looking like they took on a life of their own.

"I don't know what to do, Edward. I am scared for our baby." A sob began to surface and my voice broke at the last word. Edward took one step and drew me closer as he wrapped his loving arms around me.

"Baby, everything is laid out on the table for us…all we have to do is make a decision…. I am more scared for you Bella." Edward's voice started to trail, and I looked at him, bewildered. What was he trying to tell me? I saw the pooling of tears that threatened to fall but Edward fought them, wiping them off his eyes before they got the chance to trickle down.

"What decision should be made?" My voice reached a crescendo…my mind muddled with riotous thoughts that assaulted me. He was hinting on something, something unimaginable. It didn't make sense at all.

"I don't want you to hate me for what I am going to say….heck, let's sleep on this first, Bella. Tomorrow, let's have a fresh start and talk about this, maybe seek Leah's opinion on the matter." Edward quickly clamped his mouth, effectively telling me that he didn't want to talk about it. After a long stretch of silence, he said, "we are going to get through this Bella."

_Yes, we are; the tree of us. Three of us_…rang loudly in my head and heart.

We lay in bed restless for a long time, neither one of us had anything to say. I knew that Edward was suffering as much as I was, and conflicted too. But I don't think he had any idea how I feel as a mother carrying a child. I trembled at the thought of what lay ahead. Edward held me close and tried to whisper soothing words in my ear. It helped but it didn't change the fact that I have cancer, and I was pregnant. It was in the wee hours of the morning when we finally fell into a troubled sleep.

I buried myself in research as soon I woke up knowing that I needed answers. I didn't care about the odds, the baby was much more important to me. Invaluable information supplied by the internet gave me hope. I was not alone in my fight, countless women had gone through this and had won and I felt a sense of relief to have read many success stories. There was still the worry that each case was different. What if mine was?

"The prognosis for a pregnant woman with cancer is often the same, compared with other women of the same age with the same type and stage of cancer. However, if a woman's diagnosis is delayed during pregnancy, the extent of the cancer at the time of diagnosis may be greater, resulting in a worse overall prognosis." I read it out loud and the particular piece frightened me.

"No Bella! No!" Edward's denial echoed in my ears after I voiced out my decision. The face that once was a picture of excitement now contorted into a mask of despair.

"Hear me out please. We have been waiting for the baby for years now and I am not about to sacrifice a life because of my own selfish reason. We will have to find a way to get through this and we will." No matter how much I tried to keep my voice even, it still came out shaky. The thought of giving up our child was inconceivable. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.

It was either me or the baby. The choice was not hard choice to make. And besides, who said I was going anywhere?

"No, you can't do this to us Bella…" Edward's voice broke when he spoke, "the cancer must go. We can have a baby again."

"Can we? What if it I can't conceive again? No Edward! My mind is made up, I'm so sorry if…you don't agree with me." I felt my lips quiver at the thought of giving up my child to make way for my own welfare. Clusters of tears made their way down my cheeks. A witness to my pain and conflict, but at the same time, I felt a glimmer of hope that the life in me would thrive to see the light of day, a life given a chance.

"I can't let you do this Bella; I won't let you do it." The force behind Edward's voice was unmistakable, the irony of my situation cracked at my resolve. I knew that staying pregnant may reduce my chance of beating the disease. One foot was already dangling in my grave. The tears that I fought hard to keep restrained made their way down my face relentlessly. The weight of my decision was beating down hard on me now that Edward knew. He looked at me with imploring eyes, beneath the words that he spoke; I knew that he was as scared as I was.

"Edward, this is _my_ decision and I will go with what my heart tells me. This will be difficult for both of us, I know that, but I need you to respect my decision."

"And let you condemn yourself to death?" he spat out, his eyes were brimming with tears but his tone remained weighty.

"It doesn't have to be that way. I can fight this and we can win." Edwards jaw clenched as he digested what I had said. "We will do whatever it takes to get this baby safely delivered and I will go for my treatment right after. If fate has other plans for me, then it's out of my hands." My breath hitched at the gravity of my spoken words. The ending could be bittersweet, yet I found meaning in the sacrifice that I was planning to make.

"The baby will be motherless, that doesn't sound fair to me, Bella. Is that what you want Bella?" Edward roared and his hold tightened around my waist. It felt as if every word that was spoken was like stamping our ultimate fate.

"The baby will have you Edward. And let's not talk about me being _gone_ already, we are just starting the fight. You and I….and the baby, will come out victorious. Let's fight this together Edward. I need your help to overcome this."

"I don't know…I can't let you…why Bella? Why?"

"Because I believe in life, the baby's life is precious. She or he, is something that our love and determination created and that is not just something I am willing to let go easily."

"And yours isn't? Don't you see what I'm trying to say here? You are giving up yours for the life in your womb. That, in itself, is a contradiction. I don't know if I follow you at all."

"I will not have an abortion if that's what you want me to do. Even if the means justifies the reason, I won't do it! "I stressed out each word so he could understand. "And you have no choice in the matter, this is my decision to make and I have made up my mind." I tilted his chin down so he could look at me and see the conviction in my eyes. This was my predicament and my stand. I love this man with everything I possessed, but I loved this baby as much and would not give either up without a fight! He had to know that I was not giving up my life, but giving both our lives a gift that had not been without sacrifices already.

No amount of explanation would be enough for Edward as he shook his head at me as more tears made their way down his face. The pained expression lingered on his face as silence took over the already strained atmosphere. He gave me one sad look before he left our room.

Fighting a battle was easy if we were armed with knowledge, luck and support and maybe, the best medical personnel Seattle had to offer. I claimed two of the battle gear I needed to conquer Cancer and have our baby on the path of a safe and normal delivery. Luck? Who knew when it would present itself? Dr. Daniel's was the best in his field; his guidance gave me strength to move on. Leah had been a pillar of support and knowledge. She was perfect, with her on my side, I felt the confidence that I was missing from day one.

Edward grew distant over the weeks that passed. The way he looked at me seemed to give me the mark of a dead woman. I wanted for him to hold me, needing his touch and comfort more than ever, but he stayed away as much as he could.

Treatments were advisable citing that chemotherapy would not harm the fetus. Radiation, provided it was given in a low dose was even an option. I declined. In my mind's eye, there wouldn't be a chance that my unborn child should be subjected to any drug or radiation, whether they say it was safe or not. Everyone called me stubborn, but respected my decision.

Edward withdrew even more and it was painful to live in the same house with a stranger. The happiness that was the hallmark of our once happy home had long been absent. Edward's withdrawal and silence alienated us, sending us both to deal with our own turmoil quietly and separately. As sad as it seemed, the idea of the growing life inside me continued to push me to believe that I was doing the right thing, and I drew strength from that knowledge.

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?" Alice, my best friend, asked me during one of my oncology visits, an appointment I wished Edward could have taken with me.

The look I gave Alice gave away my true feelings, the very same emotions that kept me up at night and the very ones that I have kept bottled up inside. Alice took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "C'mon honey, you have to let it all out."

I glanced around the Doctor's office hoping that no one was paying attention to us before I spoke. "I am scared Alice!" It was the first thing that came out of my mouth. A shocking feeling that I dared tell no one, least of all, Edward.

"Oh honey," Alice held my gaze and I knew that she saw the terror in my eyes as tears started brimming in them. She drew me in her arms and the tears that I had carefully held back for sheer pride unleashed them with full force. "Bella, sshhh… it's okay honey. You don't have to be scared. I am here for you every step of the way." Her soft hand began stroking my hair as Alice's words of consolation dug deep in my heart. She had no idea how much I needed to hear that right now.

_Where is Edward?_ He should be with me in every step of the way. We said we would support each other, be with each other through thick and thin. I shed all the tears that threatened me as Alice held me in her arms. Several other people seated in the waiting room threw questioning glances my way, but I didn't care anymore. It felt good to be able to cry it out. It was comforting to know that Alice supported my decision.

Alice rubbed my growing belly before she spoke, "this baby is worth it Bella." Her feature brightened when I answered with a grateful smile.

"Isabella Cullen?" A young Asian girl called out my name from the door leading to the doctor's office. "Here." I raised my hand at the same time as Alice and I got up from our seats to follow her as she led us to Dr. Daniels office.

"Please wait here, he'll be right with you." She offered a weak smile before she closed the door behind her. Alice and I sat in the plush leather chair opposite the large dark wood desk. A good 15 minutes had passed and I was growing a little restless, glancing at my watch every few seconds as I fidgeted in my seat. The waiting was killing me.

"Bella, stop it…you are making me nervous too." Alice hissed under her breath just as the door opened and Dr. Daniels walked in. A manila envelope in tow, brows furrowed as a weak smile was given to me. _What's with the weak smile?_ I felt my heart starting to beat erratically as I adjusted myself in my seat. Alice's hand came down on mine and clasping it while Dr. Daniels seated himself.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked while adjusting his glasses as he pulled out the new biopsy result inside the manila envelope. He glanced at me, briefly assessing my wellbeing I suppose, and he gave Alice a little smile.

"I'm fine…" I was nervous, what else could I say? "How's the result?"

"They're not favorable Bella…" he paused and I waited, holding my breath. This was not what I had expected. Well, what did I really expect after deciding to postpone treatment 'til I passed the second trimester? "I'm afraid that the tumor's size increased." Dr. Daniel's voice sort of trailed off or maybe I had tuned the last words out.

"What are we looking at Dr. Daniels?" Alice asked, taking charge and asking all the vital questions that escaped me. I listened as Dr. Daniels explained that the treatment that should be done immediately. No _ifs, ands or buts_. Life, my life as he said, shouldn't be gambled at this point. "We must act now." We have to proceed with the surgery and the chemotherapy following right after. Waiting after I had the baby would only make matters worse.

I slumped back on my chair, wishing with every bit of my being that Edward had been here with me, holding my hands and calming my fears away.

"Bella, I expect you to give me a call tomorrow so we can talk about scheduling your surgery. I am giving you a direct referral to a great surgeon. Talk it out with your husband tonight and get back to me as soon as you can. If you want to live _and_ see your baby grow up, you have to do this…now." Dr. Daniels knew my fears and my reservations regarding the treatments. Even though he had made it clear that the baby wouldn't be harmed with a low dose of chemo drugs, my choice was clear which made Edward hit the roof. _No chemo or radiation until the baby was born._

I cried the whole way home.

"Bella?" Edward called out as soon as I made my way through the back door. The house was dark and eerily quiet.

"Yes?" I flicked the light on and the first thing I saw was Edward sitting in a corner, a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand. The face that looked up to me was that of a broken man and my heart ached for him. I had caused this to happen to my husband, my partner and the father of my unborn child. He did not deserve this any more than I did

"Edward, what's wrong? What are you doing?" I rushed to his side and knelt down next to him. I touched his face towards me and wiped the tears from his cheeks with my fingers.

"Bella, I'm so sorry…." He buried his face in his hands and cried. The bottle of whiskey rolled on the floor, forgotten.

"Edward, don't be sorry." I whispered, pulling him towards me, aching to touch him again. It had been a long time. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

It broke my heart when he cried in my arms indefinitely, his body quaking uncontrollably. "I missed you Bella," His voiced croaked once his sobs subsided.

"Honey, it's okay. _We_ are going to be okay." I cupped his face and I looked directly in his eyes, "I love you Edward and I miss you so much." This was my time to cry. My mouth trembled when I voiced out one of my deepest fears. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Bella…I don't know what I would do without you. I got really scared. I couldn't think straight. I hid instead of helping and comforting you. I want our baby, make no mistake about it. I was so confused because I love you so much…I love the baby, but I can't think of my world without you." He kissed me on the lips with undeniable hunger. He was searching for his answer as his tongue darted inside my mouth. Our body were pressed together, we molded so perfectly once again. I could feel the heat of passion burn inside me as he got on his feet and helped me up without breaking our kiss.

He carried me to our bedroom in a hurry, our lips never parting. The mattress bounced a little when he laid me down on the bed, his body hovering on mine. "Bella, can you ever forgive me for being a coward? For walking away when I should have been loving you, comforting you, supporting you?" The shake was back in his voice as he waited for my answer.

"You have been forgiven Edward. There hasn't been a time that I resented you for feeling the way that you did. I loved you too much to stay angry. I want us to start our family knowing that we can rely on each other. That's all I am asking for."

He nodded his head vigorously as a slow but wicked smile spread across my face. "I've missed being with you and feeling you inside me. I don't think I want to wait a moment longer, can you please make love to your wife now?" I pulled him by his neck and his lips once again landed on mine. I could feel the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth and he mouthed the word _I love you_ as his kisses grew fervently.

Life was too precious, mine and the baby's. I could only hope and pray that time would be kind to me, and give me a chance to live my life with my family. With Edwards love to guide and support me, the outlook didn't seem so bleak. One could only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what's the verdict? Like it? Hate it? Regardless of what you think, I want to hear it. Please leave me a Yay or a Nay on your way out. Comments are always helpful to the writers no matter how brief they may be.

Thanks.

If you are looking more reading material- Let me recommend an Original fic called Shaletan Code- you won't be sorry if you give this story a chance.

Please check it our here:

http(:)(.)com/library/viewstory(.)php?sid=4686


End file.
